


bang

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: no one would care if dick grayson dies. youd think they would but he has died so many times and no one has cared except for that one time when bruce faked his death and that was only because the writers had to make it seem as though everyone cared and that it was a big thing. and that cop out death in injustice, seriously?! what the fuck was that?! anyway my point is, jason dies once and everyone loses their minds, bruce was like "awwwwwww m8 you touch my son? imma rek ya" but dick grayson, ooooooooooooh nah, shell be right. what the fuck ever. weve still got like 27 other siblings well be fine.mate.no.





	bang

Dick didn't have anytime for a reaction before he found his arm caught in Bruce's and the sickening crack of his own bones reached his ears. Pain severed through his body as he slammed Bruce in the side of the head with his foot, wrenching his arm free with a wave of unforgiving pain that he could feel right down to his feet. He gasped, fought to breath through the agony which only served as a distraction, enough for Bruce to connect his fist with dicks face, sending him sprawling to the flaw. Night wing scrambled to stand, ignoring the bullet wound that had opened during the fight when he was slammed back down, face crushed into the floors cold surface with Bruce on top of him, pinning his good arm behind his back and leaving the broken one bent at a cruel angle by his side. 

Night wing groaned, kicking his legs at Bruce to free him with no luck, the already iron hold he had on him tightening. He heard Selina growl somewhere in his peri freaks but he was slammed back into the floor, causing his senses to become hazy and indistinguishable. Maybe they were running footsteps or the pounding of his head but when he opened his eyes again he saw all of them, red robin, robin, red hood, cat woman, bat woman, batwing even oracle and Alfred yelling in his ear from the coms in horror. 

It was only then thy he noticed the gun. 

The tip pointed to his head, safety clicking off and he tried to turn his head but he was forced back, the gun pressing into his temple purposefully. 

"You can't do this!"

Batman didn't answer, he didn't budge as he tightened his finger on the trigger, face empty of all emotion. 

He heard the roaring in the background, gunfire, swords grating on one another, the sting of metal on metal and the unforgettable sound or cracking teeth and bone as they fought to get to him. He didn't want them to see this. 

He was surprisingly ok with dying, the cold metal on the side of his head didn't feel unwelcome, in fact all this seemed like it should have happened a long long time ago. But he didn't want to die in front of them. He didn't want them to see him die. No one else should die because of them. He thought to himself. He opened his eyes once again, his vision becoming almost two lazy to see anything but he saw Damian, the first time he had ever seen him terrified, and he wished he'd never have to again. 

Damian's face and body were covered in cuts and bruises, sword in hand, eyes wide and desperate, face dropped into one of disbelief and to his surprise, even screamed Grayson. At the top of his lungs he said Grayson in a tone he had never heard him use, one that made him seem so young and scared. 

Dick shouldn't have but he smiled, he smiled at the little robin. He knew that Damian would be able to hear him if he called out, no matter how hoarse his voice would come out. 

"Don't look.... Don't let old bats die because of this...." he said slowly, somewhat slurred from his concussion. Damian's face lit up with recognition and he tried twice as hard to get to night wing. What a kid. "Bye little wings"

That was the moment he shut his eyes, allowing the years he had been holding back to fall on to the floor. Bruce's hands shook on the trigger and dick counted. 

One 

Two 

Three 

Bruce fired and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> hes not dead calm down.


End file.
